Chicken Soup
by always-urs
Summary: Bella gets sick adn Edward has the perfct cure. One Shot


I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of the Characters. So Lets Move on.

_**Chicken Soup**_

I Laid curled up in a ball covered with every blanket I own trying to block the chilly wind that was coming through my window. I could just shut it but I would never shut him out. I was starting to shake from the cold when the wind stopped. I relaxed a little as some of the feeling started to comeback into my body and I relaxed even more so when I felt two not so cold arms wrap around me. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming in protest when he jerked back. I turned around and gazed into his godly yet troubled eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Bella," He scolded" why did you have to window open? You're going to get sick; you're almost as cold as me!"

I didn't want to tell him that I kept the window open for him so I just shrugged and snuggled in to his chest. He wrapped his arms and all the blankets around me and rubbed my arms trying to warm me. I was very happy and content until I felt the tickle in my nose.

" Achoo! Ow!" My angel looked at me startled and said,

" See Bella I told you, now your sick. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love Me." I whispered.

His eyes became serious as his hand went up to cup my face. He rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip.

"I love you Bella." He said. I tried to respond but was quickly silenced by his kiss. I tried to control my self and as I felt us reach his limits, yes his limits, I prepared to stop. But to my surprise he kept going. I gasped as his cool fingers traced circles on my stomach. He pulled back to rest his forehead on mine. My head began to swim with the smell of him and my breath was coming in slow bursts. A look of amusement shown in his eyes and a smirk crossed his face.

"You O.K?" He chuckled. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Good, are you warm now?" I had my breath back and decided to get a little cocky. I bit my lip in anticipation and shrugged.

"I could be warmer." He stopped smiling and I half expected him to move away. Instead he said,

"Well we will just have to fix that wont we?" I felt him go in for another kiss and I surrendered myself to him. I got completely lost in his kiss and jumped in surprise when his tongue ran across my bottom lip. Oh God! Where did that come form?! Again I waited for him to pull back, but he didn't. he broke the kiss to allow me to breath and he trailed kisses down the side of my face and to my neck where he traced tiny circles on my flesh with his tongue. I let out a low moan from the feeling of ecstasy. I entangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him back to me, finding his lips once again. This time he did pull away. His eyes held a look of longing and seriousness. I sighed in frustration.

"Bella," He started, "are you ok?" I nodded my head.

"Do you want me to stop?" My eyes opened in surprise. He was actually asking me! I shook me head,

"No, No, NO! Definitely not! Please No!" He laughed at my enthusiasm but quickly stopped.

"Bella, if we do this you have to stop me if I hurt you or if you want me to stop. I don't want to pressure you, so stop me if need be. Ok?" I again nodded.

"Ok then."

He kissed me again slipping his tongue between my lips, pushing, and begging for an entrance. I willing granted him his wish. Our tongues battled each other until I gave in and let him kneed against my tongue with his. I moaned into his mouth and breathed in his scent. His hands slowly, carefully explored my body. I began to shiver as he slowly passed his hand over my nipple through the think fabric of my pajama shirt. When he caught this reaction he mover his hand back and used his thumb to slowly encircle my now erect nipple. He moved his hand down to my stomach and back up, leaving my torso bare. He broke our kiss to look down at me. I felt my face grow hot as I realized what he was starring at. I covered my face with my hands trying to hide my embarrassment. He pulled my hands away planting kisses on each of them.

"Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you are beautiful, amazingly so."

"But it's just not fair!" I Whined. He looked at me confused.

"Well I'm half naked here and you still are fully clothed, in a long sleeve shirt!" I scolded flicking his shoulder. He looked down at himself and chuckled. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Better?" he asked.

"It will do for now,' I replied as I pulled him back down to me. The feeling of skin on skin was unbearable. His breath chilled the side of my neck and sent shivers up my spine. His hand traveled down my body and tugged off my pajama bottoms. I giggled in anticipation and eagerly kicked off my bottoms. Edward cocked and eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. He was still staring at me when I remember I had not put on and panties after my shower and my face grew hot once again. Edward just smiled and pulled me back to him. He kissed my again as I felt him go between my silky folds. I moaned out in pleasure as he inserted his fingers in to me one, two… three. I cried out his name and he silenced me with another kiss. He used his thumb to slowly massage my throbbing clit.

I could no longer hold still so I started to move against his hand, increasing his speed. I bit my lip and groaned as I felt my body tighten up. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me as I relaxed. Edward lifted his hand to his face an inhaled then licked his finger clean. I felt the need rise in me once again. I couldn't wait much longer. I pulled him back on top of me and felt him bulging against his pants on my sex. The excitement rose even higher. I grabbed for his now too small jeans and with my now shaking hand I got the button undone but the damn zipper would not budge. I growled in frustration and Edward chuckled. He moved his hands from my face and in a flash his jeans were off and in the pile scattered on my floor. I reached my hands down to remove his boxers but instead of cloth I felt skin. I cocked and eyebrow at him and he just shrugged and innocently stated,

"I don't like underwear either." I laughed at this and pressed my lips to his. My hand went searching over his body. His granite skin was soft and cool against my burning touch. He gasped as I traced over his erection. I liked that I could make him react like that so I moved my hand back and wrapped my fingers around him. I started running my hand up and down him making him moan and shake. Oh I liked this. I picked up my pace and Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, you are going to make me lose control. Calm down and breath or we are going to stop. Are you sure you want to do this? Absolutely sure?" I nodded my head and drew in a deep breath.

"This might hurt." He slowly entered me and I felt my self stretch to fit him. He paused at my virginity and kissed me. With a quick thrust he entered me and I screamed into his mouth. I could tell he was in heaven. I however, felt like I had been ripped in half. I opened my eyes to see a look of disgust on Edwards face with the thought of hurting me. I then saw that he was shaking with anticipation and it was killing him to hold still inside of me. The pain had reduced to a dull throb so I looked into his eyes and whispered,

"I think I can endure it now." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion,

"Endure? Now we will see about that. Bella move you legs up so I….." His words were lost in moans as I moved. I expected pain but instead I felt pure ecstasy. He thrust in and out of me and every time he partially pulled out I would lift my hips to burry him in me once again. I couldn't speak and could hardly breathe as I reached my peck and tightened around him. He, however, was not done, so he kept going and I felt twice the pleasure as a second orgasm washed over me. At the same time he pored into me and I screamed out his name. He rolled off of me.

"Feeling better?" I nodded my head as drowsiness took over me. That was so much better than chicken soup.


End file.
